Fate Finds A Way
by MissAmuletAngelPotter
Summary: I knew he would never love me. It hurts as I watched him conquers them even though I tried to lock away these feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World God Only Knows.**

**Chapter 1**

Another day, another misery. I love him but he will never know. His name is Keima Katsuragi. He loves girls and he dedicated his life in conquering every girl in the 2D world. He called himself God of conquest or the Capturing God in the internet but here in school everyone calls him "otamegane", a word cross between the words otaku and megane. He never really appreciates the real world except for the games I guess. For him real women are just trash.

Every time I look at him he was always playing on his PFP. He never knew he has already conquered one girl in real life. Yeah it was me. But I know he will never look at me or like me. There were times I tried to talk to him but weren't that successful. So there were times I just followed him and watching him while he played in his PFP. I hide in a certain amount of distance. He never noticed of course. His favorite spot was the school rooftop. He always played his games there. The way he looked when he's playing; the way he smiled and his determination just to save and win the girl. Why can't he learn to live?

I forgot my handkerchief in the classroom one day. It was empty or so I thought. I heard two people were talking. I peeked through the window and saw Keima and a girl with a broomstick. She was looking outside searching for something. I saw my handkerchief on my desk but I couldn't go inside. I stayed outside the classroom and listening to their conversation.

"Let's organize ourselves. First what are you?." said Keima.

"My name is Elucia de Lute Ima. Everyone calls me Elsie." she said as she introduced herself. "I'm a demon from hell that dispatched as a part of the 'soul collecting forces'!"

A demon, she's a demon. Keima was daydreaming again. The door suddenly opened. I didn't move from my spot beside the door.

"Now then, today is Thursday. Maybe I should go buy a game." he said. Then he was stopped by Elsie.

"Please be careful!" she said. "Your head will be taken."

What the...? What does she mean his head will be taken? I look at his neck and saw a collar.

"Head?" said he. His hand went to his neck and felt something. "Wha, What's this collar?"

He went back inside. My heart was beating faster than normal. It was close. He almost saw me.

"God," said Elsie. "You have made a contract with the demons."

**Please Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story… I would like to thank my first three reviewers LOVEIT, RaBBiTm0nster and stranger109. Now here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World God Only Knows.**

**Chapter 2**

Days passed and I saw Keima trying to pursue Ayumi. It hurts. The day before the meet he confessed to her. I reminded myself it's not real. He's just trying to help Elsie because of the contract. Then I saw the both of them kiss. I saw the loose soul left Ayumi and Elsie captured it with a large bottle. I cried that night. Even if he's trying to get that loose soul out of her that kiss is still real.

The next morning Ayumi won the meet. She didn't remember what happened that night. That day Elsie introduced herself as Keima's little sister. I know she's not because she's a demon from hell. Collecting loose souls that gone through inside girls hearts.

There were three girls as well. I watched him as he gone to routes he planned. Just like in the games. He can see the ending.

After the first girl, I tried not to follow Keima like before. It hurts so much. But my dumb luck kept on me seeing them. At the party where my mom wants tag me along. I don't like parties too much so I often sneak to the garden. And there I saw Keima kissing Mio. Then a loose soul got out of her. Elsie captured it of course. Second it's was Kanon's concert. I was going home back from the book store. Then I saw Kanon kissed Keima. Third was in the library. I went there pretty early I got the key so that I could finish a research project. Then when I was about to go out the door won't open. The librarian practically locked up the library. They even changed the password so I was stuck inside. I don't want anyone to see me so I hid. I saw it was night time already. I pluck up the courage to say to stop this joke. Then I saw Keima was there. He pulled her out from being buried by the books and suddenly kissed her.

I cried. Why is my luck always bad? Or is it fate? That's why I took a distance from Keima because I don't want to get hurt. I love him but seeing him doing this hurts.

That moment I've decided. If ever a loose soul went to my heart. I'll capture Keima while he tries his best to figure out a route on me. I catch him as he tries to capture me. I'll make this difficult for him. Well he had already captured my heart before even he had that contract with Elsie. Not that he knows. If he knew that then it's over. Then they will make me forget. But that will never happen because I love him. And I remember those times when he had captured those girls' hearts.

But I never knew something really bad would happen to me.

**Please Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World God Only knows**

**Chapter 3**

Elsie's POV

It's almost been year since the day Kami-sama and I contracted. All the goddesses were finally found. Vintage was finally defeated with the help of the goddesses. Finally 59,999 loosed souls are captured. Now just only one more to capture then Nii-sama will be free. We already captured 14 loosed souls. If you're wondering how the remaining are captured it's because of the defeat of Vintage. He's the one who holds almost all of the loose souls. One more and everything is in peace. The Goddesses will seal the loose souls again in a different ritual this time.

Kami-sama has gone back to his old self. He said he missed a lot of games to play so now he devoted almost all his time playing.

Our teacher, Nikaido sensei, entered. She glared at Nii-sama then finally looked at us.

"Good Morning Class. I would like you to welcome back Ms. Mayumi Sugimoto."

Keima's POV

It's been months; well years for me, since I played galge. I'm now finally keeping up with my games. Nikaido finally entered. Even though I'm not looking at her I could tell she's glaring at me. Before she even talk I tuned her out and gone back to playing.

"... Sugimoto."

That name I know I heard it somewhere before. I continued playing. Just one more flag and I'm almost done. I heard the door opened. I ignored it and keep on playing. Just let me save this. Suddenly I heard Elsie's runaway spirit sensor went wild causing a huge noise at the back of the class. Wait did I say sensor. I turned my head and looked at Elsie, who stood up and left the room.

I finally looked at the girl who was supposed to have the last loosed soul in her. I tried not to look surprise as I saw her. She really looked familiar. She had a long black hair wearing a gold headband. Her eyes were blue and her smile is gentle. I saw all the boys grin and the girls smiled back.

"My name is Mayumi Sugimoto and it's nice to be back everyone." she said, as she bowed.

Everyone started to talk. I just stared at her thinking where did I saw this girl.

"Silence!" Nikaido shouted. Then everyone became quiet.

"Everyone knows Ms. Sugimoto went to the States for some certain reasons. Now she's back here to help her cousin with his work."

Nobody dared to speak. I went back to my PFP.

"Ms. Sugimoto you may sit beside Katsuragi. The one who is playing. Don't mind him somehow he's always like that." I heard Nikaido told her.

"Thank you sensei" she said. And I drifted into my world conquering my heroines.


End file.
